dukemoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Console(DNF)
The Console was presented in DNF version 1.01 under name SOS , "Shades Operating System" after that disappeared, here is some SOS Console info Variables * a_AutoDuckMinVolume 0.300000 * a_DeafLowPassCutoff 0.020000 * a_DeafnessTestPercent 0.000000 * a_Doppler 1 * a_FlangePreventionTimer 0.010000 * a_InterpolateSoundOcclusion 1 * a_MaxVolumeScale 0.800000 * a_MinLowPassCutoff 0.010000 * a_OccludeLowPassMax 0.200000 * a_OccludeLowPassMin 0.030000 * a_OccludeMaxRadiusScale 0.500000 * a_ReverbTransitionRate 1.000000 * a_ShowOccluder 0 * a_SoundOcclusionFadeRate - Units per second to fade to desired occlusion factor. * a_StartSoundSilent 1 * a_WaterLowPassCutoff 0.060000 * ai_actionpoints 0 * ai_canseefrompos_debug 0 * ai_canseefrompos_passall 0 * ai_dbmovearound 0 * ai_debug 0 * ai_debug_actionpoint_canuse 0 * ai_debug_allow_walk_z 1 * ai_debug_atactionpoint 0 * ai_debug_calcmovedelta 0 * ai_debug_clearshot 0 * ai_debug_collision 0 * ai_debug_disable_movement_animpos 0 * ai_debug_disable_movement_bone 0 * ai_debug_disable_movement_bone_rot 0 * ai_debug_dpath_disable 0 * ai_debug_dpath_enable 0 * ai_debug_dpath_player_disabled 0 * ai_debug_los 0 * ai_debug_movement_bone 0 * ai_debug_movement_bone_animpos 0 * ai_debug_movement_bone_draw 0 * ai_debug_movement_bone_rot 0 * ai_debug_opfail_spam 0 * ai_debug_popout_canuse 0 * ai_debug_popout_disable_restoreloc 1 * ai_debug_popout_dist 0 * ai_debug_popout_movement 0 * ai_debug_popout_usage 0 * ai_debug_popout_waittime 0 * ai_debug_popup_canuse 0 * ai_debug_popup_los 0 * ai_debug_popup_navpush 0 * ai_debug_popup_offset 0 * ai_debug_proc_aim 0 * ai_debug_proc_aim_disable 0 * ai_debug_scripted_path 0 * ai_debug_turn_instant 0 * ai_debug_turnspeed 1 * ai_debug_turnspeed_dot 0.990000 * ai_exec 0 * ai_force_popindex -1 * ai_force_popsort -1 * ai_forcecutscene 0 * ai_goal_hack 0 * ai_goal_standcover_maxdist 400.000000 * ai_gotox_skipsnap 0 * ai_hack 0 * ai_hate 0 * ai_health 0 * ai_jumpdb 0 * ai_jumpdb_failonly 0 * ai_jumpdb_markertime 5.000000 * ai_jumpfudge -950.000000 * ai_jumpgravspeed 600.000000 * ai_MinFaceThresh 0.500000 * ai_movearound_x 6 * ai_movespeed -1.000000 * ai_native_states 0 * ai_nopopupcompromise 0 * ai_nopopuprequiretarget 0 * ai_notick 0 * ai_pathcache_hits * ai_pathcache_misses * ai_physics 1.000000 * ai_popindex -1 * ai_proc_aim_bodydisable 0 * ai_proc_aim_disable 0 * ai_proc_aim_headdisable 0 * ai_proc_aim_weapondisable 0 * ai_range 0 * ai_refhack 0 * ai_roll -1.000000 * ai_seethruwalls 0 * ai_shot 0 * ai_show_bubbles 0 * ai_showgoals 0 * ai_showrot 0 * ai_TestPath 0 * ai_TestVelocity 0 * ai_trackdebug 0 * ai_tracklen 32.000000 * ai_UseDefferRotation 1 * ai_warn_popout_movethreshold 0.050000 * AimAssistAngVelLimit 500.000000 * AimAssistExpFallRate 0.500000 * AimAssistExpFallScale 0.800000 * AimAssistFocalPointScale 8124.000000 * allow_oldver_edit 0 * animevent_MinWarnTime 1.000000 * APJ_GrvityK 1.000000 * bDebugShootable 0 * bDebugUsable 0 * bDisablePhysicsEffects 0 * bGCNativeClasses 1 * bHideHiddenRealtime 1 * BList - Enable/Disable BList * bLogTick 0 * bShowReferences 0 * bSlowLight 0 * bTickAll 0 * c_NoMesh 0 * ClientAdjustmentTimeThresholdMax 1.200000 * ClientAdjustmentTimeThresholdMin 0.500000 * ClientThrottleMoveCorrections 0 * ClientUseRelaxedCorrections 0 * CollisionHullColor * CollisionHullSelectedColor * D3DReset 0 * DebugMarkerExtraLength 12.000000 * DebugMoveCorrections 0 * DebugNetworkTweening 0 * DnExec_StubVar - Exec stub variable, not used. * editor_allproperties * editor_allproperties 0 * fire_NoAmmoCasings 0 * FixNetworkTweening 0 * g_ForceNormalize 0 * g_HighResNormals 0 * g_LightMode 0 * g_LogLevelEvents 1 * g_PhysTest 0 * g_PhysVolTicks 7 * g_SMWeldMode 0 * g_TransIndex -1 * g_TransIndex2 -1 * g_WaterHack 0 * ggg_MotionMagX 1250.000000 * ggg_MotionMagY 1205.000000 * ggg_MotionMagZ 792.000000 * GlobalHeightFogBottom -10000.000000 * GlobalHeightFogDepth 20000.000000 * GlobalHeightFogX 90000.000000 * GlobalHeightFogY 90000.000000 * HUD2_END 1.000000 * HUD2_IR 23.000000 * HUD2_OR 28.000000 * HUD2_START 0.500000 * HUD2_STEP 0.100000 * HUD3_END 0.500000 * HUD3_IR 23.000000 * HUD3_OR 28.000000 * HUD3_START 0.000000 * HUD3_STEP 0.100000 * HUD_CHI 9 * HUD_END 2.000000 * hud_IconDelay 0.250000 * HUD_IR 23.000000 * HUD_OR 29.000000 * HUD_PAD 1.000000 * HUD_START 1.000000 * HUD_STEP 0.100000 * HUD_W 5.000000 * iii_AnimStrength 1.000000 * IK 1 * IK_AllowTilting 1 * IK_debug_planeted 0 * IK_Draw 0 * IK_DrawLeg -1 * IK_LerpSpeed1 20.000000 * IK_LerpSpeed2 10.000000 * ik_MonitorEvents 0 * IK_QuickSolve 1 * IK_WalkDebug 0 * IK_Walking 1 * LightCullNodes 1 * LogStack - If TRUE, UnrealScript Log() functions will prepend state and stack info to each print statement. * ls_DecreaseLerpRate 4.000000 * ls_IncreaseLerpRate 4.000000 * ls_OldPoseFadeRate 3.000000 * m_AimBoneDebug 0 * MegaShotScale 1 * MegaShotXShift 0.000000 * MegaShotYShift 0.000000 * mem_HeapCheck 0 * meq_AirCloudKickBaseTorque 30.000000 * meq_AirCloudKickCutoff 0.650000 * meq_AirCloudKickExtraTorque 10.000000 * meq_AirCloudKickScalar 1.200000 * meq_AirCloudKickScaleChance 0.100000 * meq_AirCloudKickUpForce 4.000000 * meq_AirCloudVelThresh 100.000000 * meq_AngularDamping - Damping factor for angular velocities; must be a value between 0 and < 1. * meq_AutoBrakeTorque 6000.000000 * meq_Bounds 0 * meq_BSPStorageType 3 * meq_Character_UseEarlySyncronize 0 * meq_Character_UseJointErrorCompensation 0 * meq_CharacterBones 0 * meq_CharacterSensor 1 * meq_Collision 0 * meq_CollisionEpsilon 1.300000 * meq_CollisionSimpleOnly 0 * meq_Contacts 0 * meq_ConvexSphereTesselation 1 * meq_CrashBounceMinimumVolume 0.100000 * meq_Crushing 0 * meq_DebugEnableDisableThresholdValues 0 * meq_DebugEntityGroups 0 * meq_DebugImpactDamage 0 * meq_DebugInteractionPool -1 * meq_DebugInteractions 0 * meq_DebugMaterialUsage 0 * meq_DirectOppositionScale 15.000000 * meq_DisableContactEvents 0 * meq_DumpSolvedConstraints 0 * meq_EffectTransitionTime 0.250000 * meq_EnableContactEvents 1 * meq_ErrorReductionScale 1.000000 * meq_FancyCollisionScaling 1 * meq_ForceConvexCollision 0 * meq_FPS - Ensure that the physics systems always runs with this minimum framerate. * meq_Frame 0 * meq_Glass 0 * meq_GlobalDeactivationThreshold 3.000000 * meq_ImpactBaseScale 2.300000 * meq_ImpulseLimit 1 * meq_ImpulseMassBarrier 50.000000 * meq_ImpulseMaxVelocity 1600.000000 * meq_ImpulseMinVelocity 5.000000 * meq_InteractionLayers 0 * meq_Joints 0 * meq_LinearDamping - Damping factor for linear velocities; must be a value between 0 and < 1. * meq_Magnetism 0 * meq_MaximumSolverIterations 20 * meq_MaxRollRatio 1.100000 * meq_MaxUpVel 256.000000 * meq_MinRollRatio 0.900000 * meq_minWheelVelDot 0.950000 * meq_Model 0 * meq_PathAlphaStep 0.005000 * meq_PathConstraint 0 * meq_PawnController 0 * meq_PawnIdleTime 0.350000 * meq_PersistTimer 0.100000 * meq_PlayerInteractions 0 * meq_PrintImpactDebugInfo 0 * meq_RollSlideMinimumVolume 0.100000 * meq_Sensor 0 * meq_ShowGroundConstraint 0 * meq_ShowImpactVelocity 0 * meq_ShowMinGround 0 * meq_ShowRollVelocity 0 * meq_ShowSkidAmount 0 * meq_ShowSlideVelocity 0 * meq_SqueakScale 0.100000 * meq_StepDownMinVel2DSquared 0.000100 * meq_SubTick 1 * meq_TimeScale - Scale the physics time deltas by this amount. * meq_ToleranceScale 1.000000 * meq_UnrealUpdateMinSq 0.002500 * meq_Velocity 0 * meq_Water 0 * meq_WaterDensityScale 0.300000 * meq_WaterPseudoPlane 0 * meq_WaterStrengthScale 4.200000 * meq_xActors 1 * meq_xBSP 0 * meqCrushMaxDirDot -0.707000 * meqCrushMinPointDot 0.707000 * MeshColor * MeshSelectedColor * MoverColor * MoverSelectedColor * nav_AIDebugPaths 1 * nav_AllowDirectWalk 1 * nav_AllowFalling 1 * nav_ap 0 * nav_ap_debug_flood 0 * nav_ap_depthdraw 0 * nav_ap_depthfull 1 * nav_apcache 1 * nav_apcache_earlyout 1 * nav_apcache_floodfail 1 * nav_apdist 500.000000 * nav_Area -1 * nav_BestReach -1 * nav_cachestatic 1 * nav_cachestatic_debug 0 * nav_CompilePatches 1 * nav_dbmoveclip 0 * nav_debug_path_route 0 * nav_debugcompile 0 * nav_DebugDirectWalk 0 * nav_DebugFall 1 * nav_debugFinalizePath 0 * nav_DebugFly 1 * nav_DebugJump 1 * nav_DebugPaths 0 * nav_DebugWalk 1 * nav_ExtentScale 10.000000 * nav_fastdpath 1 * nav_finalizefix 1 * nav_ForceFollow 0 * nav_FreezePath 0 * nav_Index 0 * nav_LedgePlanes 1 * nav_maxlookahead 10 * nav_NewFly 1 * nav_numsteps 10 * nav_push 3.000000 * nav_ShowAreas 0 * nav_skipFinalizePath 0 * nav_slide 5.000000 * nav_stepsize 20.000000 * nav_target_push 1.000000 * nav_TestDoors 0 * nav_TestPath 0 * nav_validarea_dist 4.000000 * net_PlayerViewInterpRate 16.000000 * NetSpeedDropThreshold 12.500000 * NetSpeedRampUpCap 3.000000 * NetSpeedRampUpRate 0.050000 * NetworkTweenLocationThreshold 0.200000 * NetworkTweenLocationThresholdZ 0.200000 * p_AlphaLerpRate 4.000000 * p_DebugMovementState 0 * particles_NoCollision 0 * Patch_ControlMesh_Selected * Patch_ControlMesh_SelectedInst * Patch_SolidDirtyMesh_Normal * Patch_SolidSurface_OwnerSelected * Patch_SolidSurface_Selected * Patch_SolidSurface_SelectedInst * Patch_Vert_Normal * Patch_Vert_Selected * Patch_Vert_SelectedInst * Patch_WireSurface_Normal * Patch_WireSurface_OwnerSelectedInstOrtho * Patch_WireSurface_OwnerSelectedOrtho * Patch_WireSurface_Selected3DView * Patch_WireSurface_SelectedInst3DView * Patch_WireSurface_SelectedPhysCollision * QualityControl * QualityControlFailMax 2 * QualityControlRecoveryTime 5.000000 * r_ActorMirrorFix 0 * r_AllowAlwaysVisible 1 * r_AllowBumpLayers 1 * r_AllowEditorTexStreaming 0 * r_AllowFilmgrain 1 * r_AllowForceSmoothShadows 1 * r_AllowHiResTex 1 * r_AllowLightShaftShadows 1 * r_AllowNULLBuffer 1 * r_AllowShadowMaterials 1 * r_AllowSinglePassWaterFog 1 * r_AmbientOcclusion 1 * r_AmbientOcclusionSpeed 0.050000 * r_AOBlurScale 3.000000 * r_AODepthScale 0.001000 * r_AODepthScale2 1.000000 * r_AONumSamples 16 * r_AOZBias 1.000000 * r_AspectScale 1.000000 * r_AvgKernalSize 0 * r_BatchBSPProjectorDefs 0 * r_BatchProjectors 1 * r_BatchShadows 2 * r_binkUpdate 1 * r_BloomBlurScale 2.000000 * r_BloomBrightnessScale 1.000000 * r_BloomIndex 2 * r_BloomMode 0 * r_BlurAmount 1.000000 * r_BlurBrightnessScale 1.000000 * r_BlurIndex 1 * r_BlurScale 2.000000 * r_BoostYVal 42.000000 * r_BSPProjectorSlopeScaleBias -6.000000 * r_BumpMipBias 0.000000 * r_CacheMaterialResults 1 * r_CalcLum 1 * r_CallPreRender 1 * r_CullShadows 1 * r_DebugAnimEvents 0 * r_DebugCellDepth -1 * r_DebugCellIndex -1 * r_DebugCollisions 0 * r_DebugComplexMaterials 0 * r_DebugDIMouse 0 * r_DebugLight -1 * r_DebugLinechecks 0 * r_DebugLumMap -1 * r_DebugRT 0 * r_DebugShadowMap -1 * r_DeferPresent 0 * r_DirShadowCullDist 15000.000000 * r_DirShadowMapCullDist 10000.000000 * r_DirShadowMapDist 0.000000 * r_DirShadowMapRatio1 0.250000 * r_DirShadowMapRatio2 0.125000 * r_DirShadowMapSlopeBias 1.000000 * r_DirShadowRotStep 200 * r_DirShadowSamples 0 * r_DirShadowUseNewRotCheck 0 * r_DirSpecularOffset 20000.000000 * r_DOFBlurAmount 0.600000 * r_DOFBlurIndex 1 * r_DOFBlurScale 1.000000 * r_DOFDepthAvgSize 2 * r_DOFDepthBlurScale 2.000000 * r_DOFFocalDist 21.000000 * r_DOFFocalRangeMax 1000.000000 * r_DOFFocalRangeMin 1000.000000 * r_DOFPow 2.000000 * r_DOFShowAlpha 0 * r_DOFShowBlurredDepth 0 * r_DOFWeapDist 8.000000 * r_DOFWeapDistDelta 3.000000 * r_DrawActorMirrors 1 * r_DrawAmbient 1 * r_DrawAmbientBumps 1 * r_DrawBatches 1 * r_DrawBeams 1 * r_DrawBloomBuffer 0 * r_DrawBlooms 1 * r_DrawBlur 1 * r_DrawBoneAABBs 0 * r_DrawBSP 1 * r_DrawBSPMirrors 1 * r_DrawBSPProjectors 1 * r_DrawCharacterShadows 1 * r_DrawComplexMaterials 1 * r_DrawConsole 1 * r_DrawDistanceFog 1 * r_DrawDOF 1 * r_DrawEmissive 1 * r_DrawFog 1 * r_DrawFogDecal 1 * r_DrawFogVolume 1 * r_DrawFogwFar 0.000000 * r_DrawFoliage 2 * r_DrawFSAA 1 * r_DrawGBuffer 1 * r_DrawGBufferBase 1 * r_DrawHDR 1 * r_DrawHeightFog 1 * r_DrawHUD 1 * r_DrawLights 1 * r_DrawLightShafts 1 * r_DrawLineCheckBoneAABBs 0 * r_DrawLineCheckTris 0 * r_DrawMeshes 1 * r_DrawMeshProjectors 1 * r_DrawMeshSkels 0 * r_DrawMotionBlur 1 * r_DrawOverlays 1 * r_DrawParallax 1 * r_DrawParticles 1 * r_DrawPinkOVision 0 * r_DrawPixelMotionBlur 1 * r_DrawPlayerShadows 1 * r_DrawPostEffects 1 * r_DrawProjectors 1 * r_DrawShadows 1 * r_DrawSkinMeshAABBAccurate 0 * r_DrawSkinMeshAABBInaccurate 0 * r_DrawSkybox 1 * r_DrawSMProjectors 1 * r_DrawStars 0 * r_DrawStaticMeshes 1 * r_DrawStaticMeshProjectorDebug 0 * r_DrawTransparent 1 * r_DrawUberPost 1 * r_DrawUnderWater 1 * r_DrawVolFog 1 * r_DrawWeaponSpread 0 * r_DrawXInput 0 * r_EnableAnisotropy 1 * r_FastDirectionalShadows 1 * r_FastPreZ 1 * r_FastShader 1 * r_FillFogHole 1 * r_FinalHDR 1 * r_FlushTexStreams 0 * r_ForceBoxLight 0 * r_ForceComplexMaterials 0 * r_ForceDirShadowUpdate -1 * r_ForceLightUpdate 0 * r_ForceNullShadowMaps 0 * r_ForceProjLayer 0 * r_ForceSynchParticleAnimFrame 0 * r_ForceTwoSidedShadows 0 * r_FreezeVis 0 * r_FSAA1 0.850000 * r_FSAA2 0.600000 * r_FSAA3 0.250000 * r_FSAA4 0.250000 * r_FSAA5 0.400000 * r_FSAA6 0.800000 * r_GaussianBiFilter 0 * r_GaussianScale 1.400000 * r_GlassProjectorSlopeScaleBias -6.000000 * r_GlobalHeightFogDepth 0.000000 * r_GlobalHeightFogDist 0.000000 * r_GlobalHeightFogTop 0.000000 * r_HackFogZScale 0.500000 * r_HDRConvolveSize 0.650000 * r_HDRLowOfs 0.200000 * r_HDRLowScale 0.500000 * r_HDRUseSpec 1 * r_HighLightPathBlockers 0 * r_HUDEffectNoZTest 1 * r_IgnoreCRC 0 * r_IgnoreStaticMeshSections 0 * r_LightOptimization 1 * r_LightShaftClipPlanes 1 * r_LightShaftDecalSize 1.100000 * r_LightShaftDukeVisionBrightnessScale 4.000000 * r_LightShift 0.500000 * r_LightTest 0 * r_Markers 0 * r_MaxAnisotropy 8 * r_MaxSlices 64 * r_MaxTexStreamMegs 200 * r_MaxTexStreams 64 * r_MeshShadowLOD 0 * r_MeshShadowLODDist 2048.000000 * r_MipBias 0.000000 * r_MirrorUpdateFreq 1 * r_MotionBlurAmount 1.000000 * r_MotionIntensity 0.600000 * r_MoveActorDebugBounds 0 * r_MoveActorDebugBoundsLifetime -1 * r_NativeShadowmaps 1 * r_NearClipBias 5.000000 * r_NewAmbient 0 * r_NewAmbientB 0.900000 * r_NewAmbientBump 0.650000 * r_NewAmbientG 1.000000 * r_NewAmbientPower 4.000000 * r_NewAmbientR 1.000000 * r_NewAmbientScale 0.400000 * r_NewDirShadowMaps 0 * r_NonOccludedCellsDebugRender 1 * r_NoShadowMapMasking 0 * r_Occlude 1 * r_OccludedActorsDebugRender 1 * r_OccludedCellsDebugRender 1 * r_OccludeThresholdHide 10 * r_OccludeThresholdShow 50 * r_OctTreeDebugRender 0 * r_OldSlowShadows 0 * r_PartialPrecision 0 * r_ParticleEdgeFadeDist 0.000000 * r_ParticleEdgeFadeEnabled 1 * r_PatchBaseThresh 64.000000 * r_PatchForceResetVB 0 * r_PatchForceTess 0 * r_PatchTessMode 1 * r_PencilMode 0 * r_PixelMotionBlurBaseFPS 40.000000 * r_PixelMotionBlurScale 1.000000 * r_PixelMotionMaxVel 20.000000 * r_PortalBias 1.500000 * r_PostLightMode 0 * r_PPBiasStep 5 * r_PrecacheNearbyZones 0 * r_PrecacheRT 1 * r_PrecacheZone 0 * r_PreDrawShadowMaps 0 * r_PreZPass 1 * r_ProcessActorMode 0 * r_ProcessActors 1 * r_ProcessActorsFast 1 * r_ProcessActorVisGroups 1 * r_ProjectorBias 1 * r_ReportMeqonMemory 0 * r_ResetCollisions 0 * r_SameBatchMaterial 0 * r_SaveLoadingScreenShaders 0 * r_ScaleUpLoadScreen 1 * r_SceneDesaturation 0.000000 * r_SceneHighlights * r_SceneMidTones * r_SceneShadows * r_ScreenShotMode_Speed 6.000000 * r_ShadowDetailShift 6 * r_ShadowMapBias 0.000500 * r_ShadowMapDebugSplit -1 * r_ShadowMapDetail -1 * r_ShadowMapFar 0.000000 * r_ShadowMapFrustumCull 1 * r_ShadowMapLightOfsFar 400.000000 * r_ShadowMapLightOfsNear 2000.000000 * r_ShadowMapNear 32.000000 * r_ShadowMapNearCull 5.000000 * r_shadowSizeOverride 1500 * r_ShadowSortFrameScale 1000 * r_ShadowSortMode 0 * r_shadowTestType 1 * r_ShaftEdgeFadeDist 0.000000 * r_Show3DAxis 0 * r_ShowActorCollisionBoxes 0 * r_ShowAmbientZones 0 * r_ShowBatches 0 * r_ShowCollision 0 * r_ShowCollisionBounds 0 * r_ShowLayerMaterial 0 * r_ShowLightRenderBounds 0 * r_ShowLightVolumes 0 * r_ShowNormals 0 * r_ShowPortals 0 * r_ShowProjectorVolumes 0 * r_ShowRenderBounds 0 * r_ShowScissor 0 * r_ShowShadowCullVolumes 0 * r_ShowSlowTicks 0 * r_ShowUnitTimes 0 * r_ShowWireframe 0 * r_SinglePass 0 * r_SkinMeshLOD 1 * r_skinmeshopt 1 * r_SkipBSPShadows 0 * r_SkipDrawingShadows 0 * r_SkipMeshShadows 0 * r_SkipOccludedActors 1 * r_SkipSMShadows 0 * r_Sleep 0 * r_SliceSpacing 0.000000 * r_SMProjectorSlopeScaleBias -6.000000 * r_SortProjectors 1 * r_SpacePartitionStats 0 * r_SpecialDynamicShadows 1 * r_SpotlightAttenFix 1 * r_StaggerActorLeaves 1 * r_StarLines 4 * r_StaticMeshPosOnly 0 * r_StaticMeshProjectorUseDVB 0 * r_StaticShadowMap 0 * r_StaticShadows 1 * r_StopMouseLag 2 * r_StreamTextures 1 * r_TestAlphaNormalize -1 * r_TestBlur 0 * r_TestDOF 0 * r_TestIK 0 * r_TestMotionBlur 0 * r_TestToneMapping 0 * r_TestUberPost 1 * r_TexStreamDistance 1800.000000 * r_ThermalClip 0.001000 * r_ThermalMaxScale 1000.000000 * r_ThermalMiddleGray 0.040000 * r_ThermalMinScale 0.000000 * r_ThreadLights 0 * r_ThreadRenderer 1 * r_ThreadSkinning 0 * r_ThreadVisibility 0 * r_TransFBBias 2 * r_TransparentFadeDist 0.000000 * r_TransParticleBias 0 * r_UnBrokenGridSize 0 * r_unlitpasszbias -0.000001 * r_UseAntiPortals 1 * r_UseBoneForFNameFast 1 * r_UseCubeSpec 1 * r_UseDeferred 1 * r_UseFarPlane 1 * r_UsePausedFrameCache 1 * r_UseScissor 1 * r_UseShadowOctree 1 * r_UseStaticMeshBatching 0 * r_UseStencilCapTrick 0 * r_UseToneMapping 1 * r_UseTwoSidedStencil 1 * r_UseZoneInfoArrays 1 * r_UseZoneSections 0 * r_WaitForOcclusion 1 * r_WaterEdgeFadeDist -1.000000 * r_WaterMipBias -2.000000 * r_wFar 0.000000 * r_wNear 0.000000 * r_zbounds 1 * s_HeightLockMagnitudeBase 6500000.000000 * save_Mode 1 * SearchPackagesOnNone 0 * ServerAdjustmentErrorThreshold 3.000000 * ServerAdjustmentErrorThresholdStopped 0.500000 * ServerAdjustmentErrorThresholdZ 5.000000 * ServerDeadReckoningMax 0.200000 * ServerForceAdjustmentTime 0.200000 * ServerMinAdjustmentTime 0.015000 * ServerThrottleConnection 1 * ServerThrottleCorrections 1 * ServerUseDeadReckoning 0 * ServerUseSimulatedReckoning 0 * ShouldQualityControlSetMax 1 * SimulateSkippedMoves 1 * SlowMoveWarnTime 0.200000 * SlowStatThresholdMS 1.000000 * StaticMeshColor * StaticMeshSelectedColor * StatPause 1 * StatTickTime - Time between updates to the "STAT TICK" display. * Stepup_Allow 1 * Stepup_Debug 0 * Stepup_Force 0 * TangentMode 0 * ThrottleCompressedServerMoves 0 * Tick_BadTickThresholdMS 0.100000 * Tick_HighColor * Tick_LowColor * Tick_MedColor * Tick_NetLogBadTicks 0 * Tick_ShowBadTicks 0 * Tick_ShowTickTags 0 * Tick_TickHighTime 1.000000 * Tick_TickMedTime 0.500000 * TickColors - FALSE to disable color coding of tick times. * TickFreeze 0 * TickShowPeaks - If TRUE, show the highest peak that occurred over the StatTickTime interval. * TickSleep - Specify the sleep time in milliseconds for each game tick. Useful for simulating a slow framerate. * TickSort - If TRUE tick times will be by name (but the most time-consuming classes are guaranteed to be displayed). * TickTimeHigh - Times longer than this to tick show as red. * TickTimeMed - Times longer than this to tick show as yellow. * TTFontDebug 0 * UseConnectionQualityControl 1 * UseMovementCombining 0 * UseNetworkTweening 1 * veh_DebugPaths 0 * veh_DebugSlopeSlip 0 * video_capture - turns on video capturing Category:Duke_Nukem_Forever